Beautiful Blue Eyes
by Ryan C
Summary: Chance Williams moves from a small town to New York and moves to the house beside the Burkes. She meets Neal Caffery and trouble might ensue but will her brothers or her troublesome life get in the way? WARNING: SPANKING OF TEENS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fear

Chance Williams

It was quiet night when the news was delivered. Snow slowly began to fall on the small community, making it look like a winter wonderland. It was like any other normal night when a police officer came to my door and knocked with a look of sorrow on his face. I knew him; he was Samantha Hanson's father.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked, pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes.

He frowned down at me, "Is Harley home?" He asked I nodded at him. Harley was my older brother. I have four brothers in total. Harley was the oldest at the ripe age of 24. He had my mother's eyes but my father's features. He was strong and stubborn like my father also but had mother's softer side at times. He was a mechanic and a good one at that. My other brothers are named Jasper, Seth and Brendon. We were all the same age and were born minutes apart. My mother as told to take some pills to help her have babies and they gave her four. We were all alike in physical features but our personalities were very different. Jasper is the oldest out of us and likes to throw it in our faces as much as humanly possible. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was arrogant, rude and only cared about his self centered self. To say the least we don't get along much which tends to get us into more trouble than expected. I was born second and soon after me was Seth. Seth is my partner in crime. He has soft brown hair and baby blue eyes. He is nice and very helpful. He is smart and knows how to pick a lock in under a minute. Seth is by far more than a brother to me. He is also my best friend. Last was Brendon. He has rich blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He was exactly like my mother. He had her heart, he smile. He was nice and sweet like mom but voiced his opinion when necessary.

"Yes sir. Let me go get him." I said, it was weird from him to be here especially at this time of night, I should have known something was wrong.

"Harley! Mr. Hanson's at the door!" I screamed then I looked over at Mr. Hanson, "You can come in sir." Harley stumbled down the stairs. He was tired after working all day and I knew he was going to yell at me for sure when Mr. Hanson left.

"Chance, don't yell. How can I help you officer? Is it Jasper again?" Harley asked, his brow furrowed and for a moment I thought I saw Mr. Hanson's lips twitch into an almost smile.

"Son I have some bad news. Your parents hit a black piece of ice, they hit a pole. There was nothing we could do." And in an instant, in just a moment my life changed forever but that was two years ago. I was just fourteen then. I remember Brendon crumpling to the floor. Jasper crying silently, Seth sobbing into my shoulder as I comforted him shedding tears of my own. Harley cried as he tried to hold Brendon. Mr. Hanson had left during the chaos but I will never forget this day not as long as I live. I will always remember the day when my life changed for the worst.

Two Years Later:

We pulled up to a new house. It was two-floors and looked as if it was falling apart. The paint on the house was peeling slightly and the shutters on the windows were an ugly blue which match the ugly blue door. I stood outside in disgust. Harley couldn't keep out parent's house with the lack of money that he had. Harley must have noticed the look of disgust because he walked over and pushed a box into my hands.

"Get that look off you face princess and start taking your boxes into your room." Harley barked, pointing to the house, I knew better than to back-chat so I started to walk into the house.

"Yes sir." I sighed walking into the house; I walked up the stairs and noticed that the house on the inside was actually quite beautiful. It had overstuffed chairs and couch, dark hardwood floors, and a large white kitchen. It was lovely. As I made my way up the stairs I walked into a large empty room. Harley had told us in the car that there was three room and us 'children' would have to share because he has to go to bed early and get up early so naturally Seth and I were going to share a room. I put down my box and went to go another one, on my way down I passed Seth.

"Room on your right brotha." I laughed; he smiled down at me then kept on walking to our room.

"I want to bed farthest from the window!" He hollered down to me, I laughed again after making my way outside. It took another two hours before I was finally done putting my clothes away and then I heard the yelling.

Jasper Williams

I looked out the window to my room. The lawn was-well there isn't one just a pile of rocks spread out. The neighborhood was poor and unsettling. And to fucking top it all off, Seth and Chance got the bigger fucking room. I mean Brendon is bigger than Chance yet we get a smaller room. This is bullshit.

I walked out of my room and saw Seth, I let my temper take over.

"Fuck this bullshit! You should get the smaller room, you have a smaller roommate." I barked, pushing him slightly, he glared at me.

"Fuck you, "He snarled, "Chance got there first so we got the bigger room. You have a fucking problem then let's take it outside." He pushed me back harder. I should have walking back into my room. I shouldn't have opened my mouth to begin with but I let my mouth and temper get the best of me because I then punched Seth in the face. It was a whirl wind. Seth got a good couple of shots to my stomach and face while I got a good couple of shots to his face. Seth was on top of me when Harley came into the room and grabbed Seth off of me.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled Chance and Brendon came out to see what was happening before they could say what happened Harley turned his attention to them.

"Chance and Brendon get outside and stay on the porch." They stood there and looked at him.

"Now!" He yelled causing them to jump and run downstairs and slamming the door slightly as they ran out.

"Get to my room and stand in the corner." He snapped, Seth and I walked quickly to Harley's room. We stood in the corner like naughty little boys. I glared at the wall. I was sixteen years old; I shouldn't have to stand in the corner like a sodding five year old but I have learned from past experiences not to argue with Harley.

Harley walked into the room and sat onto his bed.

"Alright boys turn around and tell me what happened?" He asked his voice was a disappointed soft. I turned to look at my brothers, "Alright Jasper you first."

"Well I thought it was unfair that Seth and Chance got the bigger room. I mean Chance is smaller than Brendon and me so why should she and Seth get more room?" I took a breath and looked at my shoes, "So I confronted Seth about it using choice words." I thought it as best to not say that I hit him first.

"Don't forget the fucking part where you pushed me!" Seth barked loudly, glaring at me with intent.

"Watch your language Seth Colin Williams before I wash it out. Now what is your side?" Seth looked up at him.

"Well what Jasper said except he pushed me so I said some things then pushed him back then he punched me in the face so I fought back." Seth said looking at his shoes, he knew as well as I did that we were gonna get a hiding and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Alright boys, you know what the penalty is for fighting don't you?" Harley questioned looked at us. We both nodded. It was a hiding then writing 50 lines stating the rules of the house.

"Alright Jasper come here." Harley sighed, beckoning me towards him. I took a breath and made my way towards him. He grabbed me and draped me over his knees. I sucked in a breath as the first slap collided.

SMACK! It was then followed by about 20 more. My ass was on fire and I was trying not to cry but so far, it wasn't going my way. I started bawling hard and that's when Harley stopped and put me right side up on his lap.

"Don't make me do it again Jasper, I don't like doing this." He whispered, putting me on the ground, "Now go back to your corner and Seth come here." I heard Seth take a deep breath as he walked over to Harley. I heard Harley lift him onto his lap and then the spanking began. Seth started to cry and beg for him to stop. It was horrible, I wanted nothing more than to run and hide, just to avoid the sounds of my brother crying. Eventually, it did stop and Harley beckoned me close.

"Now, please stop with your foolishness boys. I don't even want to do that again." He whispered, pulling Seth and I into a hug, "Okay now go get some paper and a pen and start you lines at the kitchen table please." Seth and I both nodded and walked to our rooms, we set off downstairs to start as we sat down I looked over at Seth.

"I'm sorry that had to happen man, I just flipped out." I said starting my lines.

"It's cool man." He replied, starting as well.

Chance Williams:

I looked out onto the lawn with a fixed look. Harley said we could go in a couple of minutes ago but I stayed out. I wanted to get used to New York. It's kinda cool moving from a small town to the city that never sleeps. That's when I saw him, he was probably my age or a bit older, he walked towards me, his parents behind him.

"You must be one of our new neighbors," The man asked, putting his hand out, I shook it.

"Hold on, let me go get my brothers." I smiled, going in to the house, "Guys! Neighbors are here!" I yelled, going back outside.

"Chance Charlotte Williams! How many times have I told you, don't yell in the house!" Harley scolded, going outside, Seth, Brendon and Jasper behind them.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my face getting red from embarrassment.

"Hello sir, I am Harley, this is Chance, Seth, Jasper and Brendon." He smiled warmly, shaking the man's hand, "And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Peter Burke, this is my wife Elizabeth and my son Neal." Peter introduced, Neal had beautiful blue eyes, "Are your parents home?"

Harley shook his head, "Sorry sir, they died two years ago, it's just me and the quads."

The wife was taken back as she looked at all of us, "I'm sorry to hear that, "She said warmly, "Did you say quads?"

"Yes mam, we are quadruplets. Born 2 minutes apart. We are 16." Seth piped, smirking at the family.

"Well Neal is 16 also, may-be you guys could become friends." Peter said, pushing Neal forward.

"May-be." Neal smirked at me, I winked back, "What are you doing right now?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"Nothing I guess." I replied coolly looking up at him.

Neal smiled, "Let me introduce you to New York?" He asked, I looked at Harley, he nodded his head.

"Be back at 10 or else Chance." He warned, I nodded then looked at Seth, "Cover if I'm not." I whispered he nodded at me. I took off with Neal down the driveway. Usually, I would invite my brothers however Seth and Jasper are defiantly not aloud out till the lines are done and Brendon doesn't leave unless Jasper goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chance Williams:

Neal and I walked down the streets until we reached a park. The trees were light up under the moonlight and the pond was shimming with a midnight black. Neal and I sat on a bench overlooking the water.

"So, how if living with four brothers?"Neal asked skipping a rock on the water.

Chance sighed, "Well, it's not easy. For one, Harley is over-protective and very strict, I think it's because he works all the time. Jasper is a dick and thinks because he is older by two fucking minutes. Seth is my best friend and Brendon is quiet and follows Jasper around." Chance smiled at Neal, "How does it feel to be an only child and have parents?"

Neal looked at her, "Well, my father is an F.B.I agent and my mother is an event planner. My father is strict and my mother is a very sweet woman." He sighed then looked at his watch, "What time do you have to be home?"

"10 why?" I asked, praying it wasn't 10 already. For when I kinda wanted to hang out with Neal more and two I didn't want my ass kicked by Harley.

"Just making sure, if I brought you home late my dad might just kill me." He joked, his cheeks reddening as he said it. I laughed slightly.

"You want to go walking some more? We could go for a drink?" I said then immediately regretted it; I didn't have any money, "Actually let's just walk."

Neal looked at me confused, "Okay. So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"Nope. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Neal smiled, "No… not yet anyway." He joked, I giggled.

"We should probably get back; Seth will be bored without me." As we walked we talked more about our lives. How I felt when my parents being gone, living with siblings, what I did for me, Neal's favorite hobbies and so on. When we finally reached my house it was 10:15pm and it was time to face the music.

As I walked in I saw Mr. Burke and Harley along with the boys in the living room.

"You are late!" Harley said as I walked in, Neal came in behind me when he noticed his father.

"I know sorry, we were talking but hey at least I'm making friends." I tried, smiling at Harley, Jasper gagged.

"Well, I guess what's good. Go to your room and we will talk about it later." Harley said I frowned.

"Good night Neal. See you tomorrow?" I asked smiling. He nodded then pulled me in for a hug.

"My room is across from yours, just go on the roof later and we can talk." He whispered before I let go, Mr. Burke go up and walked towards the door. I nodded back and turned my attention to Harley.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked Seth stood behind me attempting to form protection. I get closer to him as in asking for his support.

"No… Not this time anyway but if you break curfew again, I will tan your hide. Is that understood?" Harley barked with determination. When Harley says something is almost always means it. He got really angry when Mom and Dad died. I guess I would be angry to if I was having an awesome time working on cars, partying my ass off and hanging out with my friends not having a care in the world then having to throw it all away to talk care of four teenagers. Even though, I don't give him enough credit and sometimes I break the rules and cause him trouble he is still by far the most amazing person I know and I would do anything to repay him.

Neal Caffery

I walked into my house, my once brilliant smiled turned into a sullen frown and to be very honest I was kinda of scared. I mean it was only 15 minutes and I got her home without a scratch on her pretty face. Man, she really did have a pretty face and a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Come on then, let's talk Neal." Peter sighed sitting on the couch. I sat beside him somewhat worried; I really didn't want to get it tonight, "See Harley is very protective of his siblings especially of Chance. When he said 10 he meant 10 and as a gentleman I expect you bring her or her brothers back in time, understood?" I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes sir, loud and clear." I said with relief however my father's look then became very serious, "And if you ever come home late or bring the Williams kids home late, with will be having a very long and painful discussion about rules. Now get up stairs." I nodded quickly before hopping up the stairs and into my room. I looked out my window and saw Chance's room; she was brushing her hair out with Seth on the bed. He must have said something funny because I could see her face light up as she began to laugh. Her smile gives me the most beautiful butterflies. She looked at Seth and pointed to the window then said something about cover for her then she climbed out, I joined her.

"Hey stranger." She joked laughing slightly. Her laugh was as sweet as honey.

"Hey, so did you get into any trouble?" I asked, smiling then running a hand threw my hair. Man, she made me nervous.

"No, I will be next time and I sure I will be if Harley finds me on the roof but I guess you are worth it." She smirked at me then shrugged, "How about you?"

"No, I made it but just like you barely. So how do you like New York? Better than Tulsa?"

"I like the big city but I will say I miss my small town more than anything."

I went to say something charming but then I heard the loud steps of my father coming up the stairs, I looked back to her in alarm.

"My dad's coming, get in your room or he'll tell Harley." I almost yelled before she jumped back in her window, as I made my way back in my father entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hollered, rushing me as I closed the window.

"Enjoying the view of our lovely neighborhood." I smirked gesturing to the sky.

Peter looked at him with a questionable look then gestured to the bed.

"Get in here. It's time we had a little talk." He said I nodded. I looked at Chance's window one last time before facing my father. Chance smiled and waved at me. The look on her face offered empathy along with sympathy.

Peter sat on the bed and gestured towards me. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Obviously, me giving you a freebee didn't work so we are going to have to punish you." Peter said with a sullen face, his words dripped with sorrow. I knew he hated punishing me.

I nodded then bent over his knees. I braced myself for the first smack.

**SWAT!** I jumped slightly then groaned. The first smack was always the hardest. ** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

"You know better than to climb onto a roof in the middle of the night. You could have gotten hurt." Peter lectured, swatting my backside like no tomorrow. I was crying after the first couple of swats and once he hit twenty, I was sobbing like a baby. After what seemed like hours, he stopped. Peter rubbed my back in circles until I calmed down. I sat up and winced as I sat down on the bud.

"Please son, follow the rules. Just for once." He sighed then rubbed my back once more, "I love you." He then walked out of my room shutting the door. I looked out the window again to see Chance looking back at me.

My face went red with embarrassment and I looked at her for a long time. She placed her hand on her window and smiled. I looked down at my feet and watched her turn her light off. I laid in my bed also (However, I was on my stomach.) and kinda laughed to myself, 'I think I'm really going to like the neighbors.'

Hey Guys,

Sorry it took so long, I kinda had to think things through. Review if you like it please!

Ryan Cole.


End file.
